Out of Left Field
by ifeelprettybutunpretty
Summary: You'd probably never expect it out of these two, but friendship works in mysterious ways.


A/N: If I owned anything from this Oh The Places I'd Go. But alas, I do not, so imma stay her. Any similarities you see between this story and the one entitled 'Of Ferrets and Fiery hair' is supposed to be like that. These two stories were variations of one prompt from a friend. I didn't know if she wanted a friendship story or a relationship story so I gave her both. Enjoy!

Ginny sighed glancing in the mirror at her reflection. She was wearing her normal jeans, a gold flowing top and black flats. She slipped ruby red bangles onto her wrist and smiled at herself. It had taken a couple of years but finally she wasn't all that self-conscious anymore. As a result of the war and battle at Hogwarts Ginny had received a few scars but over the years they had become less noticeable. And in any case Harry seemed to like them. Ginny was 19 now and it had been 3 years since Voldemort had been defeated by her boyfriend and Ginny was the happiest she had ever been. She had an amazing boyfriend, a great family, and the best friend a girl could ask for.

Speaking of best friends, Ginny was late in meeting him. Yes him. While Hermione is one of her best friends, she isn't the one that this Weasley goes to first. It had taken a while for her family to accept and actually start to like him but after a few months they all seemed to warm up to their friendship. They all even commented on how he was good for her. Thinking of the past though Ginny smiled. Throughout her years at Hogwarts he had been horrible to her and everyone in Gryffindor and well everyone who was not in his house.

In her first year he had made fun of her oversized robes, her hand me down books, her scuffed shoes, her hair, her freckles, and her family. Ginny was thoroughly put off. After he thought she had died but didn't he harassed her on how she would be more useful dead then alive. She would go to sleep crying of the things he said to her.

In her second year things were the same. Whenever they had the misfortune to cross paths he always found something to harass her about. Whether it be her hair, her clothes, her last name, or her blood status. This carried on well into her third, fourth, and fifth year as well. Sixth year things changed when the battle was raging. He had come back, tried to help Voldemort win. She felt an extreme amount of hate when she saw him fighting against the aurors and the Order of the Phoenix especially after all that had happened before that point. That is until he stopped once he caught her eye. Once Voldemort actually showed up she saw him actually stun a Death Eater. On purpose as well, he did get knocked out right after but it was the thought that counted. After the war had ended and she needed to get away from the extreme sorrow that she was feeling, Ginny had come across him sitting on the steps that once led to the Entrance Hall of this beautiful castle. Silently she had sat down next to him and began to take care of his wounds.

"I'm glad its over" He had whispered to her. All she did was nod silently and acknowledge his parents rushing over to him. Standing she said softly.

"He will need a potion for his head." With that she turned only to return with the proper potion for his head. She delivered it, petted his head, and quietly whispered goodbye. And that was the last time that Ginny Weasley had seen him for a year.

Now three years later there was hardly a day when they didn't see each other in someway. Walking in to the restaraunt that they always met at, she strode right over to their regular table. Ginny watched as he lit up upon seeing her.

"Hey, how was practice?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Not too bad. We just ran some drills and had a practice play. The coach and three of the players are sick so the cut off early." She said sitting down.

"Hence the earlier lunch" He said smirking at her

"Yes sir" She smiled at him. "So guess what I was thinking about on the way over here?"

"What?" He said cocking his head at her.

"Our school days. How I hated you with a passion for practically 5 years."

"Ha-ha yeah. Do you remember when we started being civil?"

Ginny smiled at the memory. It was in her fifth year. That year both of them had Astronomy together. They were paired up for a project and after a month actually started to be civil to each other. But that was only in class. Outside of class it was business as usual. She thought that they were getting better because now he basically he left her alone. That is until one sunny Thursday afternoon.

"Oi Weaslebee" Ginny heard as she was walking to the Quidditch pitch " How does it feel to be a filth blood traitor?" He had said smirking as his so-called friends sniggered and sneered at her behind him. Ginny was surprised that he actually confronted her. But then again the cronies were with him. This did not mean though that her anger did not shine through. Clutching her fists so hard that she drew blood, Ginny attempted to turn away but his voice reached her once more.

"No answer Weasley? No I wouldn't expect one from and ugly, poor, worthless, nobody." Ginny froze as she felt the sting of tears reach her eyes. The words whipped at her heart and ignored the pain in her hands as she clenched her fists even tighter drawing more blood. The tears leaked out of her eyes as her head became clouded with hurt and fury. Taking a breath Ginny plowed forward trying her hardest to ignore the Slytherin's behind her.

She was almost out of earshot when she dropped her broom. Turning around to pick it up Ginny heard them all let out a mocking chuckle. Ginny gritted her teach so hard that it made her head hurt. Her hair was wild and her face was a bright red from anger and embarrassment. She hated being talked down to. Especially from this Slytherin in particular.

"What's it feel like to know that you will never be successful Weaslebee? " The blonde sneered at the young red head. Ginny's head felt like it was going to explode. She wanted so bad to scream at him, to beat the life out of him, she was so mad. But she couldn't. Ginny was paralyzed, frozen, listening to the harsh word that came out of the Slytherin's mouth as her heart beat wildly in her chest. And then suddenly she felt her world go black. The next thing she knew Ginny Weasley was waking up in the Hospital Wing to Madame Pomfrey giving her a potion.

"Oh Miss Weasley you are awake. You gave us all a scare. Out for a week. Got hit by a rock from the Whomping Willow. Or at least that is what I am told. It didn't help that you haven't been eating well enough, what with school, and quidditch. Always have said that that sport was no good. In any case this young man has been in here every time your family has not been." With that Pomfrey bustled over to another student after closing Ginny's curtains. Ginny smiled at the old woman before she turned to look at who was in the chair by her bedside. To her extreme surprise, he was sitting there looking quietly at her.

"What are –you- doing here?" She snapped a little hoarse.

"I've been here each day for a week. " He said in an oddly soft tone. He-he had been sitting there just watching her. As she stared at him Ginny watched the color drain from his already pale face.

"Your homework is over there" He said gesturing to her left. Whipping her head around Ginny saw that there were daisies and lilies in a green and gold vase. There was also a stack of books and list of assignments next to it.

"This is for the whole week" She asked looking back to him only to find his eyes boring in to hers

"I got it for you." He said, flatly.

"Why did you go through so much trouble?" She asked surprise flowing through her body "I'm in a whole different year then you."

"Punishment." He said and smirked. The respect drained and was replaced by anger.

"You are meaning to tell me that the only reason that you did all of this was because it is your fault that I got knocked out?" Ginny said sharply. What was she thinking? Of course he could never do anything nice. It had to be because someone made him. All that civil actions in class really had not transferred over into the rest of their lives.

"Not exactly." He said in that soft tone. Wait. What? Not exactly? Not exactly? NOT EXACTLY?! What does that mean?

"But..." She answered a confused look on the young Gryffindor's face.

"Mostly I did it because I felt sorry for all that happened" He said not meeting her eyes. "I never really meant all of that stuff and when you passed out oddly enough it made me feel horrible. The others were there so I wasn't going to help you. I just stormed off as the others disappeared. McGonagall caught me and asked what happened and well I told her that you got hit in the head. Then, I sat here watching you breath. And as I did so I realized how sorry I was. After all of the bad things that I have done and said to you and your family you hardly ever retaliate. And I have seen the looks on your face whenever you realize that we aren't in class, even if they are fleeting. " He took a breath and looked up at her, still not quite looking in her eyes. " The feeling was weird really since I haven't been sorry for anything before it was so different. I never what it felt like and each day as I though about what happened and collected your assignments I realized something. It was actually just early that I realized what I was actually feeling"

Ginny inhaled sharply not letting herself hope. She stared wide-eyed at this boy in front of her. She was seeing him in a whole new light. And frankly she quite liked it.

"Wha-what were you feeling?" She whispered confusedly. She really hoped it wasn't what she thought. As nice as he could be she was in love with Harry and she probably always would be. She watched as he lifted his eyes to meet hers and took a deep breath.

"I actually like you. I like your fiery personality. I like your hair and your sarcasm. I like how you know about as much as I do in Astronomy. And I like how you accept that I can't always be nice outside of class."

"Err-" Ginny started to sat but was interrupted.

"Mind you. I like you like an actually friend. Which is different as well seeing as I don't have actual friends. " He explained as he watched her mouth fall open a tick.

"Are you joking?" Was the first thing that fell out of Ginny's stunned mouth. Her eyes widened at the statement that she just blurted out.

"Unfortunately not at all" He smiled wryly. After that he stood up and pressed a piece of paper into her hands. Not two seconds later Madame Pomfrey demanded that he leave. Ginny watched him walk out before turning her attention to Madame Pomfrey who deemed her ready to go. As she walked back to Gryffindor tower she opened the paper that Draco had left her. All it said was Astronomy. 12'oclock.

When it came time for her to meet him, Ginny had completed all but her Astronomy homework. Dressed in her favorite purple sweater, a gray skirt, and a black and purple hat and tights, she made her way up to the tower. She carefully walked in and saw him sitting on the floor; their telescope twirling in his hands.

"Ready for some stars" He asked brightly. Chuckling Ginny sat down and the two got to work. After an hour or so's worth of work the two stood and stretched.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ginny asked the boy before her " I could have finished it on my own."

"I know, but I told you. I like you and in any case I wanted to be nice. I think from now on I'll just pass over you instead of harassing"

"Yeah? Thanks. So where does this leave us?" Ginny asked as the two made their way down the stairs.

"I think." He paused "I think in class and by ourselves we are friends."

"And in other occurrences?"

"We are just a Gryffindor and a Slytherin that happened to be in the same place at this school."

"I can deal with that."

"Sorta friends?" He asked sticking out his hand to shake.

"Sorta friends she said chuckling and shaking his hand.

Three years later, sitting in a restaraunt, at the same booth as always Ginny laughed once again.

"What" the man across from her asked.

"Nothing Nothing." She smiled secretly as she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alana; his girlfriend, approach them. "I'm just glad that we are best friends now."

"Me too Gin, Me too."

"I don't know what I would do without you Draco Malfoy."

Smiling at her he greeted their friends.

"Neither do I Miss Weasley" he said mock bowing at her. The group of them all laughed. Yes Ginny was happier then ever. She had an amazing boyfriend, a great girl friend, a great relationship with her brother, and the best best friend that any one could ever ask for. And who knew? A Malfoy and a Weasley actually getting along. Whatever the reason she was incredibly grateful for it and wouldn't ask for anything different.


End file.
